Epic LionKing Rap Battles
by Arigon
Summary: Join the lionking cast when they go on a journey to...RAP AGAINST EACHOTHER, DRAMA, HUMOR...GAYNESS, AND MORE...trust me you'll laugh.
1. Chapter 1: The Way it Goes

**Hey soldiers! I decided to start on the EPIC LIONKING RAP BATTLES. (E.L.K.R.B) THIS IS HOW IT GOES, YOU GIVE ME TWO CHARACTERS. SOME IN THE MOVIES, DELETED CHARACTERS, MY MADE UP CHARACTERS…IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ONE OF YOUR MADE UP CHARACTERS PLEASE GIVE ME THEIR NAMES, FACTS ABOUT THEM, WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, AND WHO THEY GO AGAINST. THEY CAN EITHER GO AGAINST A LIONKING CHARACTER, ANOTHER REVIEWERS CHARACTER, DELETED CHARACTER, OR MY CHARACTERS…IF YOU DON'T KNOW MY CHARACTERS THEY WILL BE LISTED ON MY PROFILE. ALSO, WE CAN ALSO HAVE RAP BATTLES BETWEEN FAMILY, MATES, AND ENIMIES, WHAT EVER YOU LIKE…MAYBE EVEN SIMBA VS KIMBA…**

**ALSO, I HAVE TO MAKE UP THE RAPS…I SADLY CAN RISK BEING ACCUSED OF PLAGIARIZING…THIS MEANS I STOLE FROM ANOTHER PERSONS IDEA, SONG, OR STORY, AND USED IT AS MY OWN. IT'S AGAINST THE LAW AND EXTREMELY ILLIGAL. SORRY. I WAS TOLD THIS BY MY SISTER.**

**ANYWAY IM GONNA START A CHAPTER OFF PROBABALY WITH KIARA AND ZIRA. MAYBE NOT, BUT IF I DO THEN YOU GUYS GIVE ME TWO NEW OTHER PEOPLE.**

_**RULES**_

**DO NOT GIVE ME ANYONE ELSES RAPS…UNLESS I CAN PUT MY OWN WORDS INTO THEM.**

**THERE MAY BE REMATCHES**

**YOU MUST VOTE ON WHO WON…OR NOT…IT'S YOUR CHOICE**

**NO HATING OTHERS BECAUSE THEY VOTED FOR THE OTHER LION.**

**RAPPERS MAY BE…**

**LIONKING CHARACTERS**

**DELETED LIONKING CHARACTERS**

**KIMBA CHARACTERS**

**PREY (SUCH AS ZEBRAS, ANTELOPE, HIPPOS, ANYTHING LIONS OR HYENAS EAT)**

**HYENAS**

**FAMILY MEMBERS**

**FRIENDS**

**MATES**

**YOUR MAD UP CHARACTERS**

**ENEMIES**

**MY CHARACTERS**

**DON'T ASK ME TO SWEAR…I DON'T DO THAT.**

**YES SIMBAFANGIRL…THERE CAN BE GAY PARTS IN IT.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiara VS Zira

**HEY SOLDIERS! THIS IS MY FIRST EPIC LIONKING RAP BATTLE! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS… REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHO WINS!**

_**BATTLE 1: Kiara VS Zira!**_

Arigon: HELLO THERE SOLDIERS! TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU…more like story…BUT YOU GET THE POINT. I WILL BE YOUR REFERIE, ALONG WITH SFG AND BLUE!

Blue: DO DIS.

SFG: ZIRA YOUR GONNA FREAKIN' DIE!

AGN and Blue: …

Blue: ANYWAYS! HERE TO END THE MISERABLE CARREER OF THE INSANE, BLOOD THIRSTY, And HALF EARED LIONESS…WE HAVE KIARA!

KIARA: let's do this!

SFG: and then we have Zira…

Zira: HEY!

Arigon: LET'S DO THIS…START!

*beat starts and Kiara walks up with her microphone*

**KIARA:**

HEY ZIRA, LOOK OVER HERE,

READY TO HEAR MY RAPS BURST THROUGH THAT TORN UP EAR,

I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR REAR,

WHAT THAT SMELL, OH YEAH, IT'S FEAR!

_YOUR_ FEAR.

OH DEAR,

DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS MOM?

DID I JUST CALL YOU MOM, OH YEAH, I DID,

CAUSE I'M DATIN' YOUR SON

THE SON THAT LEFT YOU HON,

IN FACT WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING, WE'RE MARRIED,

AND YOU'RE BARRIED

BARRIED INTO TIME AND PAIN

_SHHH,_ ARE THOSE TEARS I HEAR,

OR IS IT ABOUT TO RAIN

THAT'S A'HUNDRED FANS YOU'LL NEVER GAIN!

Arigon, Blue, and SFG: DANG!

**Zira**

AW HECK NO…WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO,

I'LL LET KOVU GO CAUSE IN THE FUTURE I KNOW YOU TO WILL SOON BE THROUGH,

HE'LL TAKE THAT CUB,

TAKE OVER THE PRIDELANDS,

AND SOON ENOUGH IT WILL ALL BE IN MY HANDS,

YOU'RE THE PETTY LITTLE PRINCESS WHO CAN'T WIN A FIGHT,

IM THE _OH SO STRONG _LIONESS WHO MURDERS DURING THE NIGHT,

AND SPEAKING OF MURDERS, YOU'RE A FAMILY IS A FAMILY OF KILLERS,

SIMBA THREW SCAR OFF A CLIFF, YOU TREW ME OF A CLIFF,

THANKS TO YOU THE WHOLE MOVIE IS A THRILLER

SO LISTEN UP SWEETIE

SINCE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER

DO MOMMY A FAVORAND GO SCREW YOUR OWN FATHER

Arigon, SFG, and Blue: watch out, it's about to get real!

**KIARA**

WELL THAT'S TRUE EVERYONE DIED BY A CLIFF,

MUFASA, SCAR, SIMBA…THAT'S STIFF!

BUT WHERE WAS I, OH YEAH, YOU OLD HAG,

WATCH YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SUFFOCATE YOU IN A BAG

AND DID IT HURT, WHEN YOU WERE RISEN FROM HELL

ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOUR LIFE WONT END WELL

AND COME TO THINK OF IT,

IF YOU WERE YOUNG YOU'D BE IN A GOTH BAND,

BUT NO ONE WILL LIKE YOU, SO DO _ME _A FAVOR MOM

AND GET THE CRAP OUT OF MY PRIDELANDS!

Arigon: OH THAT WAS BEAST!

SFG: YEAH

Blue: SEE YOU GUYS LATER, TELL US WHO WON, GIVE US TWO MORE PEOPLE AND WE'LL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!


	3. Chapter 3: Kovu VS Simba

**Hey soldiers…I GOT THROUGH THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! It…was…HORRIBLE! WHO KNEW BEING A SEVENTH GRADER WAS HARD! YOU GET TRAMPLED BY EIGHTH GRADERS, HAVE HARDER WORK, LEARN ABOUT…THE CIRCLE OF LIFE…*shudders* That's what they explained to us…BUT AT LEAST WE GET TO MAKE FUN OF THE SIXTH GRADERS! *claps***

_**Chapter 3: Kovu VS Simba**_

Arigon: WHAT IS UP, SOLDIERS!

SFG: TODAY WE HAVE TWO SPECIAL LIONS HERE FOR YA'…

Blue: PLEASE WELCOME…KOVU AND SIMBA!

Kovu: ALRIGHT OLD MAN…YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Simba: GET READY KIDDO! YOU'RE GONNA EAT MY RHYMES!

Arigon: READY…

SFG: SET…

Blue: GAY!

All three: *laugh*

*Kovu growls and begins*

**Kovu**

ALRIGHT OLD MAN, GET READY TO TASTE MY RHYMES,

YOU'LL BE RUNNIN' TO NALA IN JUST A MATTER OF TIME,

YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT RAPPIN'

I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR BAD YAPPIN'

YOU CAN SING, YOU CANT RAP,

EVEN WHEN YOU SCREW NALA YOU BE LACKIN'

THAT STICK IS THE SIZE OF A SKITTLE,

SO WRINKALY THE PLEASURES ARE LITTLE,

BUT LET'S KEEP IT RATED K,

CAUSE OUT OF ALL THE WAYS I COULD HURT YOU,

YOU'D LIKE IT THAT WAY,

Kiara: GO KOVU!

Nala: SIMBA SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!

**Simba**

I'M RIGHT AGEAD OF YOU NALA,

LET ME HEAR THE CROWD YELL HALA,

IN YOUR FUTURE KOVU, YOU WONT MAKE MORE THAN A DOLLAR,

I MAY BE BI-SEXUAL, DIDN'T SAY IM NOT YOUR TYPE,

WE'LL YOUR WRONG, SUNNY

IM EVERYONES TYPE,

WHAT WRONG KOVI,

YOU MISS YOUR MOMMY AND YOUR DADDY,

OH WAIT, HE'S DEAD,

YOU NEVER MET HIM SADLY,

HE'S GONE,

LONG GONE,

YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN,

IT TAKES ME YEARS TO GET OVER MY FATHER,

IT TAKES YOU LONGER JUST TO MAKE FRIENDS,

**Kovu**

WELL LISTEN GRAMPS,

MUFASA DIED IN FRONT OF YOU,

ONCE YOU SAW THAT YOUR LIFE WAS THROUGH,

I FEEL BAD FOR YA DAD,

YOUR LIFE WAS JUST SAD,

OH IM SORRY, I HOPE IM NOT MAKIN' YOU MAD,

MY RAPS ARE OUTSTANDING,

YOUR RAPS ARE…WELL…YOU'RE TRYING,

BUT RAPPING IS FOR THE BAD BOYS,

NOT SOME NICE OLD MAN THAT PLAYS WITH BARBIE TOYS,

SO YOU KNOW WHAT,

LET'S MAKE A TRUCE,

YOU SIT DOWN, WHILE I GO GET YOU YOUR PRUNE JUICE,

Kiara: That's my bad boy!

Nala: COME ON SIMBA!

**Simba**

OH COME ON KOVU,

IS THAT ALL YOU GOT,

MY DEAD GRANDMOTHER COULD RAP BETTER THAN YOU,

I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT DOWN YOUR THROAT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A CHALLENGE,

COMPARED TO THE MOVIE, YOUR FANS ARE ONE TO THOUSANDS,

I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MEET A PATHETIC SON,

FACE IT I'VE ALREADY WON,

THEY SAY WE'RE GAY,

WELL LET ME SAY SOMETHIN' _HON_,

I'D RATHER MATE WITH ZIRA THAN TO ENTER YOUR BUNS,

Nala: THAT'S RIGHT…wait…WHAT!

**Kovu**

LISTEN UP SIMBA, OR SHOULD I SAY _LION_,

IF I WAS YOUR FATHER, I WOULD BE CRYIN'

LIKE IT'S NOT OBVIOUS YOU A LION, LORD, JESUS

IF ANYTHING, YOUR PARENTS WERE DUMBER THAN THE HYENAS,

I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU, _SEXY_

I'M HOTTER THAN YOU, _SEXIER_

ALSO I HAVE A SCAR, _EXTREMELY SEXY_

SO FACE IT SIMBA, IT'S OVER, IM DONE,

AND BY THE WAY,

YOUR DAUGHTERS PREGNANT WITH MY SON,

Kiara: THAT'S RIGHT BABY…WHOOO!

Arigon: HOLY CRAP!

SFG: DANG!

Blue: THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, SEE YOU GUYS LATER; GIVE US TWO MORE PEOPLE…AND WE'LL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!

SFG: WAIT!

Blue: …

SFG: *clears throat*

**SFG**

KOVU AND SIMBA ARE GAY,

AND THEY LIKE IT THAT WAY,

THEY MAY NOT ADMIT IT,

BUT THEY'LL DO IT SOMEDAY,

**Arigon**

DON'T WORRY GUYS,

WE'LL BE THERE FOR YOUR MARRIGE,

LIKE THEY SAY,

KOVU AND SIMBA IN A BABY CARRAGE

**Blue**

I GUESS WE CANNOT LIE,

THIS JOKE WILL_ NEVER_ DIE,

I BET I'LL SEE YOU BOTH IN BED,

OOOH, SIMBA YOUR CHEEKS ARE TURNING RED,

**All Three**

WE GUESS WE HAVE TO GO,

CANT WAIT TO MAKE SOME MORE,

WITH THOSE TWO LOVE BIRDS RIGHT NEXT DOOR,

WE KNOW WHAT YOU'LL BE WAITING FOR,

KOVU AND SIMBA ARE GAY,

BYE SOLDIERS,

HAVE A NICE DAY!

Kovu and Simba: *growl*

Arigon, Blue, and SFG: *laughs out loud*

**Hey guys, I just need to say that I got the sexy, sexier, and sexiest, thing from Monroe chambers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kopa vs Vitani

**Hey soldiers! I just want to remind you that I am going to go in order from reviews…so don't worry I will make sure to write your choices, but I will go in order from the first review to the last…don't worry I will update as quick as possible.**

**Battle 3: Kopa VS Vitani**

Arigon: WHAT IS UP SOLDIERS! TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL BATTLE…

SFG: THAT'S RIGHT, KOPA VS VITANI!

Blue: YOU GUYS READY?

Vitani: YUP!

Kopa: YOU BET!

Arigon, Blue, and SFG: START!

**Kopa**

ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP VITANI YOUR ABOUT TO HEAR MY RAPS,

YOU'RE BOUT' TO FALL INTO ONE OF MY ATTRACTIVE TRAPS,

I KNOW YOU CANT TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME,

I KNOW THAT IM HOT,

YOU'RE GONNA FALL INTO MY PAWS ON THE COUNT OF THREE,

WHATS WRONG,

MOMMY DON'T GIVE YOU SOME LOVE,

YOU NEED LOVE FROM ME,

OR THE GOD RIGHT ABOVE,

OH BABY, DON'T YOU EVEN WORRY,

I GOT YOU KNOW MATTER WHAT,

ANY GUY THAT LOOKS AT YOU,

I MAKE SURE TO KICK HIS BUTT!

**Vitani**

OH LOOK,

YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN THIS BATTLE INTO A LOVE STORY,

HONEY GO BACK, AND DO RESEARCH ON YOUR HISTORY,

THERE WAS NEVER A BATTLE WHERE PEOPLE WERE NICE,

I'LL BEAT YOUR BUTT ONCE,

AND THEN LATER I'LL BEAT IT TWICE,

I KNOW WHAT MOTHER DID TO YOU,

I WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN,

BUT IF I COULD REALLY SAY IT,

YOUR BROTHER TANABI IS A BETTER MAN!

**Kopa**

SO YOU WANNA HURT ME,

BUT WHATS THE POINT,

MY BROTHER TANNI,

HE'D CRY IF I GIVE HIM A KNOCK TO THE JOINT,

I MUST SAY YOUR DOING REALLY GOOD IN THIS BATTLE,

THAT'S WHAT YOUR NAME MEANS,

SO I JUST GET RIGHT BACK IN MY CRADDLE,

AND CRY A BIT,

CAUSE TANI WANTS TO HURT BY FEELINGS,

IF ANYTHING,

YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE DEFINITION OF FEELINGS!

**VITANI**

YOU KNOW,

YOU'RE RIGHT,

THIS KIND OF IS A POINTLESS FIGHT,

WHEN IM FIGHTING WITH A WHINEY SHRIMP,

MY FATHER RAPPED BETTER,

AND HE WAS A PIMP,

I'D RATHER RUN OFF WITH YOUR BROTHER OR FATHER,

TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS,

TO MAKE YOU CRY HARDER,

YOUR TWIN SISTER COULD BEAT MY MOTHER,

AND IM THE EMO DAUGHTER,

WHO'S BEATING HER BROTHER,

AND IF YOU EVER DIS ME,

IN I WILL BARGE,

PLUS, I DON'T WANT A GENTLE MAN,

I WANT A MAN THAT TAKES CHARGE!

**Kopa**

You want a man that takes charge…

YOU WANT A MAN THAT TAKES CHARGE,

I'LL BE THAT MAN THAT TAKES CHARGE,

GET YOUR SORRY BUT OFF MY STAGE,

CAUSE' RIGHT NOW YOU'RE BUILDING MY RAGE,

I'M GONNA DUMP YOUR BUTT,

IF WE CAN'T GET ENGAGED,

PLUS I WANT KIDS,

TONIGHT,

AND IF I CAN'T GET THAT,

THERE'S GONNA BE A FIGHT,

ALSO, LOSE SOME WIGHT,

YOU'RE EXTREMELY FAT,

WHAT KIND OF LION WOULD WANNA DATE THAT,

WHAT'S WRONG VITANI,

YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD,

ARE YOU CRYING,

CAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD,

SO SHUT UP,

AND EXCEPT THE LION GOD GAVE YOU,

BECAUSE YOU KNOW VITANI,

I DO LOVE YOU,

Arigon: wow…that was…

SFG: AMAZING!

Blue: oh, SimbaFangirl…

SFG: what? Vitani should've accepted him.

Arigon: okay…

Blue: that's it for today, see you later. Don't forget to give us two more people…but the next two is Simba and scar…Simba1212 was after Snapple. SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!

**HEY SOLDIERS, A LITTLE NOT TO SFG AND BLUE, I AGREE ON THE PERSONALITIES FOR THE T.A.L.K FAN TRIO STORY, SFG IS THE FUNNY ONE…YOU DID ASK FOR THAT…RIGHT? CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG. BLUE IS THE SMART ONE…RIGHT? AND I WANT TO BE THE INSANE, NOT SO SMART, HOMOSIDAL LEADER…DON'T ASK…I JUST PLAY TOO MANY VIDEO GAMES…*SIGH* TOO MANY…ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! IF THAT WASN'T WHAT YOU WANTED TO BE PLZ CORRECT ME! AND I ALSO DECIDED TO SOMETIMES USE REVIEWERS AS VISITORS FOR A CHAPTER! I'LL RANDOMLY PICK…BUT YOU HAVE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS…RIGHT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Simba VS Scar

**Hey soldiers! I just wanted to apologize to Simba1212…I didn't mean to hurt you with the thank you letter…I made it to thank everyone, I apologize for my mistakes, forgive me.**

**But I do thank you for reviewing and being completely honest…I am happy to have you in my military.**

**But again, I hope for you to forgive me for what I did to upset you…hope you enjoy this story as an apology.**

**Battle 4: Simba VS Scar**

Arigon: HEY SOLDIERS! IT'S ME ARIGON WITH A NEW HELPER FOR TODAYS CHAPTER…SIMBA1212!

Simba1212: HE'YO!

SFG: wow…we're all girls…

Blue: yup…TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL BATTLE…SIMBA VS SCAR!

Simba1212: YOU GUYS READY?

Simba: OH, YOU KNOW IT!

Scar: I despise rapping battles…

Arigon: GREAT!

Blue: LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!

SFG: GO!

**Simba**

OH, HELLO TAKA…

OR SHOULD I SAY WASTE,

LIKE A WASTE OF GODS TIME,

THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE,

A DISGRACE,

THAT SCAR REMINDS YOU,

YOU GOT NO LOVE FROM YOUR FATHER,

SO INSTEAD,

YOU GO AHEAD AND KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER,

TO ME YOU'RE A MUDERER,

A NEVER TO BE LOVE KILLER,

SO LET ME TELL YOU THIS SCAR,

YOU'RE ONLY DARKNESS,

YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART.

**Scar**

IT'S KING SCAR TO YOU,

YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL,

I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE YOUR FATHER,

OR IF YOU THOUGHT HE WAS COOL,

I DON'T _GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ANY OTHER LAND OR PRIDE OR IF THEY NEED SOME LOSER TO SAVE THEIR HIDES, CAUSE IM THE KING, YOU BETTER GET IT RIGHT, SO GET ON BOARD, OR YOU'LL BE FORCED TO RIDE,_

_THAT'S RIGHT SIMBA,_

_LOOK AT ME,_

IM,

THE ONE AND ONLY,

**Simba**

...UH,

DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR SOMEONE MUMMBLING,

OR WAS IT SOME LITTLE GIRL CRYING,

CAUSE ALL I SEE IS A MISTAKE OF A KING,

SOME…FREAKY KIND OF THING,

IS THAT A LION OR IS IT A MOUSE,

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE,

ALL I KNOW IS YOU'RE A LIE,

YOU TRY,

BUT FAIL,

YOU BELONG IN HELL,

YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ANYBODY,

GO SOMEWHERE AND GET YOURSELF A HOBBY,

YOU DON'T BELONG HERE SCAR,

YOU ARE NOT THE KING,

YOU BETTER HEAD BACK HOME,

BY THE TIME THE SCHOOL BELL RINGS,

**Scar**

Wait…do you hear that,

OH YEAH IT'S MUFASA,

HE SAID THE DEVIL'S RAPING HIM,

HE SAID THAT YOU HAVE FAILED' EM,

I'M DISSAPOINTED FOR YOU TO BE IN THIS FAMILY SIMBA,

FOR YOU TO BE MY NIECE,

THE PRIDES WILL TURN AGAINST YOU,

THERE WILL NEVER BE PIECE,

**Simba**

NEVER

SAY

NEVER

SCAR…

**Scar**

SHUT UP IM NOT DONE,

WHEN WE END THIS BATTLE YOU'D BETTER RUN,

BECAUSE I AM THE KING,

THE god OF EVIL,

YOU SHOULD KNOW,

I AM THE FATHER OF THE DEVIL,

THE GAY DEVIL,

SO DO ME A FAVOR SIMBA,

AND LET'S END THIS FIGHT,

SEND SARABI A LETTER,

AND TELL HER I HAD A _GREAT_ TIME LAST NIGHT,

Arigon: YUP, I GOING HOME… IT JUST GOT SERIOUS…SIMBA GET OFF HIM!

SFG: HELLO, 911? YES…WE NEED THE FIRE DEPARTMENT…WHY? SIMBA JUST GOT BURNED!

Simba1212: HE CALLED SIMBA THE GAY DEVIL…HAHAHA…SIMBA DON'T CLAW HIS THROAT…NO YOU CAN'T SHOOT HIM!

Blue: WHY YOU DO DIS SCAR! SEE YOU GUYS LATER! GIVE US TWO MORE CHARACTERS, AND WE'LL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!


	6. Chapter 6: Nuka VS Vitani

**HEY SOLDIERS! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE QUICKLY…I WAS TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTER FOR THE TALK TRIO…IT'S FINISHED! PLUS THE LIBRARY AT SCHOOL DIDN'T HAVE LUNCH PASSES SO I COULDN'T USE THE COMPUTERS…SO THE GOOD NEWS IS…I CAN TYPE AT MY HOUSE AND I WILL BE TYPING A LOT; WHICH MEANS WHEN EVER I GET TO SCHOOL THERE WILL BE LOTS OF UPDATES!**

**BATTLE 5: Vitani VS Nuka**

Arigon: HEY SOLDIERS TODAY WE HAVE A SIBLING MATCH FOR YA'!

SFG: YUP…IT'S GONNA BE GREAT! WE HAVE NUKA AND VITANI!

Blue: ARE YA' READY VITANI?

Vitani: YA' THINK?

Blue: yeesh…ARE YA READY NUKA?

Nuka: VITANI YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR BETRAYING MOTHER…

AGN, SFG, and Blue: BEGIN!

**NUKA**

ALRIGHT LISTEN LITTLE SIS,

IT'S ABOUT TIME I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE,

THANKS TO YOU BRO,

I LOST MY DIGNITY, MY LOVE, MY GRACE,

MOTHER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME,

SHE THINKS I NOTHING SPECIAL,

SHE DOESN'T KNOW MY NAME,

NOT EVEN MY INNITIALS,

I DIED TRYING TO MAKE HER HAPPY,

AND GUESS WHAT I GET,

A BROTHER WHO IS CRAPPY,

AND MY SISTER BECOMES A TREAT,

TANI I REALLY CANT BELIEVE YOU,

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US,

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH,

YOU LEFT MY FEELINGS CRUSHED,

**VITANI**

HOW COULD YOU BLAME THIS ON ME,

WHAT DID I DO TO YOU,

WITH MOTHER THERE IS NO _WE_

AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH,

IT WAS YOUR FALT YOU DIED,

YOUR FAULT YOU WENT TO HELL,

MOTHER NEVER EVEN CRIED,

SHE LEFT YOU IN YOUR CELL,

WHY HATE ON ME AND KOVU,

WHY HATE ON SIMBA,

WHAT DID WE DO,

YOU EVEN HATED ON KIARA AND NALA,

I'M HAPPY WITH MY LIFE,

SOMETHING YOU DO NOT HAVE BROTHER,

SO WHY DON'T YOU SPARE ME THE STRIFE,

AND GO CRYING BACK TO MOTHER,

**NUKA**

DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT MOTHER,

SHE GAVE YOU THIS LIFE,

YOU'RE EVEN LUCKY TO HAVE A BROTHER,

SIMBA KNOCKED DOWN THOSE LOGS,

CRUSHED MY LUNGS AND CAUSED MY DEATH,

BUT YET YOU JOINED HIM,

I DON'T EVEN NEED TO WASTE MY BREATH,

I'M TALKING TO A TRADER,

THE ONE THEY CALL MY SISTER,

AND SIMBA'S LIKE DARK VADER,

KIARA AND VITANI,

SISTERS FROM A DIFFERENT MISTER,

I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY FAMILY,

DON'T CARE IF YOU CARE FOR ME,

DON'T WANT YOU IN THE TREE,

THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR THREE,

JUST GO AWAY VITANI AND LEAVE US BE!

**VITANI**

IM SORRY WERE YOU TALKING TO ME,

I COULDN'T HERE YOU,

I WAS LISTENING TO A WHINING BABY,

OH WAIT,

THAT WAS YOU,

THE MAMAS BOY,

THE MAMAS TOY,

AND IF YOU NOTICED THAT WHEN WE'RE HURT,

WE CAUSE HER JOY,

OH AND NEWS FLASH,

MOM CALLED YOUR PHONE,

SHE SAID YOU WERE A MISTAKE,

AND THAT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BONE,

SO FACE IT BROTHER,

MOTHER NEVER LOVED YOU,

AND IF SHE HAD KOVU,

SHE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU HERSELF TOO!

Arigon: ouch, that was just painful…

SFG: yeah, like when Zira lost a part of her ear…

Both: *laughs out loud*

Blue: *chuckles* WELL THAT'S ALL! SEE YOU LATER, DON'T FORGET TO GIVE US TWO MORE PEOPLE…WELL AFTER WE DO MARINE AND WHO EVER SHE GOES AGAINST…AND WE'LL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!


	7. Information

**HEY SOLDIERS…I NEED TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO YOU GUYS…PLEASE DON'T GET MAD IF I DON'T DO YOUR BATTLES…I WILL, IM JUST GONNA GO IN ORDER FROM WHO ASKED ME FIRST TO WHO ASKED ME LAST…BUT I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT I WILL GET IT DONE.**

**Next: MARINA VS ?-BLUE ICED LIONESS**

**AND BLUE…I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHO MARINA IS GOING UP AGAINST… IF YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU CAN GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT TELLS YOU THE RULES…THERE SHOULD BE SOME CHARACTERS. Also if you are a minecraft gamer I am making a minecraft story.**

**THAT'S ALL SOLDIERS…UH…BYE.**

**PS. SORRY IF I SOUND A BIT DOWN…I'M JUST STRESSED…NOTHING PERSONAL…**


	8. Chapter 8: Zira VS Simba

**Hey soldiers! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. Things were going on and I went through some problems. Also, I'm also busy with a story. Read my stories there too! I'm under the same username…**

**Hope yalls enjoy this rap!**

**Battle 5 (I think): Zira VS Simba**

Arigon: Hey soldiers! We're back and we have a special battle for you lovely budder warriors today!

SFG: That's right!

S12 (Simba1212): Please give it up for…SIMBA!

Simba: Thank you.

Blue: …and Zira…

Zira: I SWEAR!

SFG: Alright, yalls know da rules, make us proud.

**Simba**

Alright, now listen you ugly witch,

Nobody loves you 'cause you're a b****

Your son abandoned you for my b****

Kiara: HEY!

Nuka committed suicide in a ditch,

I'm not sorry you have no life,

I'm not sorry you cut yourself with a knife,

Why don't you do me a favor h**

And go back to living with the emo's

**Zira**

Is that the whole rap?

You took an hour to come up with that?

What a piece of crap,

I'd beat your butt in just a snap,

You only have a daughter,

Too bad I killed your baby,

I would mess up _your _face,

Too bad Kovu did that for me,

When he screwed your face,

In your alphabet dare,

Nala didn't even care,

Sadly for you it isn't fair,

You didn't get things your way,

'Cause it's your fault you were born gay!

**Simba**

How dare you speak to a king that way?

I'll not tell you once more that I am not gay!

My son didn't deserve what he got,

He could've avoided your evil plot,

Because I knew what he knew,

When he died you upset Blue,

Blue: WHAT!

And where'd you get that cut on your ear,

Did you get it when my son whooped your rear?

Oh, and let me say when Scar screwed your butt,

He didn't do it for love,

He only did it 'cause you're a sl**,

**Zira**

Oh, really

We're talking about what?

Cause it wasn't only scar,

But _you _took my butt,

Nala: WHAT! Did you know that Nala?

Or did he lie to you too,

Cause Kiara is yours,

But Vitani's yours too!

Kovu's not my real son,

But Kiara's got both yours and my DNA, hon.

She's got my fur, and my red eyes

And by now you should be tired of the lies,

So let me break the truth,

For both Simba and Kiara,

Say "From Zira to you"

"I love you boo!"

Arigon: HOLY CRAP!

S12: NO WAY!

SFG: NEGRO SAYS WHAT!

Arigon: …

SFG: sorry,

Blue: Well that's it, tell us who won! Give us more people, and I'll see you later soldiers!


End file.
